1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to night vision reflex sights and, more particularly, to a passive night vision reflex sight designed for attachment to a weapon and for use in combination with a night vision goggle.
2. The Prior Art
Presently, there are two known methods for accurately aiming an individually fired weapon, such as a rifle, at a target during the night. One involves the boresightedly mounting of a narrow field of view (F.O.V.) monocular night vision goggle on the weapon itself. The narrow field of view (usually 15.degree. or less) is required to provide accuracy of aim. The narrow F.O.V. makes the target acquisition difficult, however. This is doubly so during fast moving battle conditions. The second known method involves the combination of a head-mounted night vision goggle with an infrared aiming light boresightedly attached to the weapon. This facilitates target acquisition. The infrared aiming light is detectable by enemy night vision goggles, however, inviting hostile fire to the source.